


War Paint

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a quiet day of egg painting…so how did it turn into a paint war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic for Bunnymund Week that's going on tumblr and today's theme was paint. ^_^

Bunny grunted as he ducked behind one of the large boulders in his Warren. He winced as he looked down as his once clean grey fur that was now splattered in pink, green, yellow and blue paints.

He gave a deep growl as he picked up a walking egg and instructed it to walk to the top of the boulder to see it was safe. Bunny's ears twitched as he watched the egg hopped to the top only for it to be knocked off the boulder with a splash of purple paint.

"Ha! Point for me!' North cried.

"That doesn't count!" Jamie argued with a laugh. "That was an egg not Bunny!"

"Were we keeping score?" Tooth asked. "I honestly lost count!"

Bunny groaned as he rubbed his eyes. How did egg painting turn into a game of paint war? It had started innocently enough, Jack had asked if the kids could come into the Warren to help Bunny paint eggs for Easter.

Apparently, the kids were dying to see what the Warren was like, and he saw no harm in it, so he agreed. However, then of course North wanted in on the action and it lead into Sandy, and Tooth joining in as well.

Thus, they had all gathered in the Warren to spend a quiet day helping paint eggs...at least it was suppose to be quiet. Technically, it was North's fault but to be fair it was an accident.

North had been carrying a bucket of pink paint when he stumbled over a root and the paint landed all over Sandy. The Sandman gave a glare as North snickered and commented on how pretty Sandy looked.

Sandy twitched and then struck back by splashing green paint in North's beard. Refusing to surrender, North narrowed his eyes and went to dump a bucket of blue paint on Sandy.

However Sandy ducked and had gotten Tooth, Pippa, Cupcake and even Sophie instead. The girls narrowed their eyes, except for Sophie who was rather gleeful and dipped her hands into the paint, and before North could apologize the girls retaliated by throwing back yellow paint. Once again, North ducked and they had gotten Jack, Bunny, Jamie and Monty in the process. 

It didn't take long for it to grow into an all out war with everyone involved.

Thus was why Bunny was now hiding for cover in his own home. "So much for a quiet day," he grumbled as Jack laughed and dove behind the rock to join him.

"Okay, our team is being driven back" said Jack as his hair dripped with purple and green paint "but Tooth figured we can reclaim ground if we make a full assaults and drive them into the river."

"We're teams now?" Bunny asked surprised. When did that happen?

"Yeah, well I think we're teams," Jack replied as he peeked out from the boulder. "It's you, me, Tooth, Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa and Sophie, while North's team is him, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Sandy, Baby Tooth and that elf that lives here now."

Bunny peeked and saw the elf that had come for Easter last year, and refused to leave much to Bunny's annoyance, had indeed decided to join in and was merrily taunting them next to North.

"This is getting ridiculous," Bunny muttered as he shook his head.

Jack laughed and touched Bunny's shoulder. "But it's fun, right?"

Bunny was about to argue it's making a huge mess but then saw Jack's smile. He paused and then took a moment to peek and look around and saw the same smile plastered on everyone. They were having fun and when was the last time he had heard this much laughter in his Warren?

He gave a soft smile. It was moments like these he was most grateful for, while it was noisy and messy it did remind him that the Guardians had truly become a family. His family.

"So, you're captain by the way," Jack replied with a shrug. "Sophie insisted, got a plan?"

Bunny smirked. "Tell Tooth to fly and go for a sky attack," he pointed to the shed not too far from there. "While they're distracted we're gonna get some extra ammo, I got extra paint stored in there."

Jack grinned and gave a salute. "I'll go tell Tooth!" Bunny laughed as he watched the winter spirit dodge the flying paint to reach Tooth. He grinned to himself as he twirled the paintbrush in his hand. It wasn't the day he'd been planning but he'd loved it all the same


End file.
